


《When We Talked about Death 当我们谈论死亡》

by Fitzccarraldo



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzccarraldo/pseuds/Fitzccarraldo
Summary: 亚里士多德曾和他的学生们谈论过死亡，而亚历山大在多年后的夜里想到的却是另一番对话。Aristotle discussed the topic of death with his students once. But Alexander remembered another conversation about this topic much better years later.
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon, 亚赫
Kudos: 15





	《When We Talked about Death 当我们谈论死亡》

你因为攻打马利亚那座负隅顽抗的城而中箭的七天后，赫菲斯提昂再次坐在你的床边。

那之前，你忍着腹部伤口传来的剧痛骑马向士兵示意，为了证明自己而徒步走完到帐篷的最后二十米。之后与三位将军的会面，让克利托德莫斯进行伤口检查，在他们陆续离开之后，赫菲斯提昂才终于在你身边坐下。

那是你离死亡最近的一次。你的爱人一言不发，只是紧紧抱住你。刚刚在广场等候时他身上吸收的热从你们相贴的肌肤传来，像是要把你的灵魂烧出一个洞才罢休。于是你从毯子下抬起手回抱他，在他背上轻轻拍了几下。

那天你第一次意识到你们从未谈论过死亡。在米萨的花园里，年轻人谈论爱的属性、诗的节律、君主和美德，却心有灵犀地从未向那笼罩着生命归途的阴影投以过久的凝视。

对于沉重的未知，人们总倾向避而不谈。亚里士多德曾在橡树下说，不朽是一个伪命题，灵魂只会随着肉体一起消亡，因此人不能指靠来世或死得到救赎。

赫菲斯提昂在听到这话后不动声色地看向你。虽然在后来，你发现自己不认可亚里士多德划下的诸多标准和关于政治的训诫。但对于更贴近本质的问题，比如死亡，你从不反感认同他。没有人怀疑有朝一日你和赫菲斯提昂会像阿基琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯一般为彼此而死。但直到三十一岁，你才格外真实地与自己的死亡打了照面。之后几天，你在病榻上的梦与醒之间留意到神话在现世总存在实施上的局限。仍有待敲定的细节存在于你和赫菲斯提昂之间。

“选克瑞特若斯。”赫菲斯提昂还不等你发问就把你心里所想的答案说了出来。那时他正在仔细把一个拍松的枕头重新垫到你的身后，再度平稳的呼吸拂过你的发旋。之前，你们接了几个绵长的吻，他主动给你来了一发口活，而你没有假意拒绝。“如果你身遭不测，我就会这样选。虽然托勒密也德高望重，很有才干，但我想如果论接任，克瑞特若斯在心气和手段上总归会更合适一些。”

总有人说赫菲斯提昂在你身边待的时间太久，以至于他在军事方面也有了很多本来只属于你的眼光，而你对这类说法一笑置之。对于很多事，你们需要商定的地方本就寥寥无几。而就在那个傍晚，冥冥之中，你觉得某个话题该被提起。

“亚历山大，不要一点小事就说死不死的。”年轻的将军露出不赞许的神色，认为现在并不是谈起生死的好时机。你毫不意外如果放在平时他会用沉默把这个他不乐意谈的话题永远地含糊过去，但在那天，赫菲斯提昂没法就那么忘记自己差点失去你。于是他顿了顿，在继续说下去之前想了想，这一想就沉默了太久。

如果当时你能更为真切地意识到死亡的份量，也许就不会有那么一点时间对他的回答感到不满。“我这几天并没有怎么想到我们，”赫菲斯提昂说，“我一直在想的是我该如何做完你想实现的事情。”

“而且，”他笑着顿了顿，却没打算为他接下来的话遮掩。“我还有些怨恨你。如果你真的就这样扔下这一切给我，那可是有些不公平了。这么多事，这么多地方，你还想去阿拉伯吧？你明知道我肯定是会为你做完这一切而无法立即跟你一起去死的。”

“我想人永远都不能面对死亡，只能等它过去，但你偏偏没什么耐心。”那天赫菲斯提昂替你掖了掖被角，你看着他用力撑在你枕边的小臂，忽然不合时宜地想起不久前你们共同分享的某个夜晚。角落里军士们为你献上的花环堆砌在一起，散发出氤氲的香气，赫菲斯提昂的声音在那时显得轻松又快乐，因为你又一次躺在他的身边。

命运在空中无言的注视一定也包括那天傍晚。“如果无法接受我的离去，那就抽些时间梦到我。”烛焰在床侧平静地燃烧，映着赫菲斯提昂的脸。“你会在另一个世界见到我，直到再也不用考虑分离。而我们在现世的故事，就让别人决定吧。”

之后你回想起那晚，始终无法确定忽然谈起多年隐而不提的话题是否是天神垂怜而降下的最后一个暗示。赫菲斯提昂去世后，你有很多天没合眼。后来有人劝你去睡，你又陷入过于长久的睡眠。

你一直没有做梦。帕特罗克洛斯被赫克托尔所杀，阿基琉斯为他报仇，同时宣判了自己的死。而你知道你的爱人并不是被任何你能杀死或制服的东西所害，但这些都不再重要了。

赫菲斯提昂在你生死未卜时在想如何完成你想做的事情，而在他死后，那些事仿佛离你那么远，就像黑夜中闪过的影子。在他的弥留之际，你不断描述未来，你们的船队，阿拉伯，下一场战斗，下一座城邦，而现在，你独自躺在床上，卧室临海，记忆却不断往回走。

你想到你们一起迎来的第一场全胜，以及后续那些终究会属于历史的故事。很多事，从发生的那一刻就已经脱离于你，也脱离于他，成为时间长河里一颗无法被改变的石子。你生命的一部分本来就该是分给这些被人传唱的故事的。它们会在马其顿快乐的日子里再次被提起，和牛奶以及苹果一起被孩子们记住。多年后，在篝火旁，人们会唱歌，一首接一首。然后也许一个面目不清的老人会说，我仍记得那些战役和亚历山大大帝的辉煌。

而另外一些事，则越过沿途的风霜，在树林里倏地溜过，跨越白天和黑夜的分割，将你带回十八年前的树林里。那天晚上你们绕开所有人的眼睛，为实现一个从未被言说却心知肚明的愿望而一前一后走在森林无人的小径。

你永远记得第二天早晨米萨的溪流边热烈开着的勿忘我和鸢尾花。你枕着赫菲斯提昂的大腿，他用手梳理你淡金色的头发。温热的阳光透过树荫的间隙投在你的眼皮上。

你的生命被爱和荣耀所占据，如今你第一次想，也许后者掠夺得有些太多。但如赫菲斯提昂所说，你就是无法等待。如果你不急着向命运进发，你们起码还可以在亚里士多德身边分享十六岁的那个夏天。你感觉自己迫不及待地跑向曾经逃离的东西。一部分的你，是如此渴望把那些经年征战换来的金子，象牙，孔雀羽毛和异兽都堆在不可战胜的，杀害了赫菲斯提昂的敌人之前，以换来白杨树下永恒的吻。

火炬顺着棕榈和绒草窜上去，吞没了木头上勇士和舰队的图样。你站在墓台上，离他很近，其他人都匍匐在你们脚下很远的地方，仿佛你一伸手就能触碰到诸神所在之处。海妖的吟唱从不远处传来，红色的火焰熊熊燃烧，窜上傍晚酒色的天空，混杂着香料和木屑烧出来的浓烟刺痛了你的眼睛，但你知道这不是你流泪的唯一原因。

如果一切朝着荣光的进发是为了将人带离来世的虚妄，为何没有任何东西能在此刻压抑你纵身而跃的冲动。恐慌像看不见的手，在烈火吞噬赫菲斯提昂的一瞬攥住你。你想问赫菲斯提昂，只属于你们的故事，是否就像遗留在过去的金色箭矢，从此再也不会被找到或证实。

那天晚上你在赫菲斯提昂死后第一次梦到了他，腹部伤口随呼吸牵动的剧痛却让你在半夜提前醒来。你梦到赫菲斯提昂与你一起站在船头，前后都是一望无际的大海。阳光在水面反出的光，像你们如火焰般璀璨的过去和未来。

一阵风吹来，院子里的棕榈树在月光下晃了晃，如同他夜里偶尔翻身会发出的声响。

在那一刻，你忽然感到一种不可名状的东西踏着夜色来临。它没有在千万人的哀悼中现身，也没有在火舌第一次舔上干燥的木材时到来，却在深夜你微不可闻的叹息中轻轻碰了碰你的衣角。

“赫菲斯提昂，是你吗？”

你的问句在夜里消散，巴比伦的宫殿里没有回声传来。


End file.
